In computing, memcached is a general-purpose distributed memory caching system. Memcached systems may be used to speed up dynamic database-driven websites by caching data and objects in random access memory (RAM) to reduce a number of times an external data source (such as a database) needs to be accessed or read. Most memcached systems use a client-server architecture that may include multiple clients and servers. The servers may be referred to as “key-value (KV) servers”. KV servers may maintain a KV associated array that may be populated by clients and these clients may also query the KV associated array. Clients use client-side libraries to contact servers. Each client knows all servers; the servers typically do not communicate with each other. If a client wishes to set (e.g., cache/store) or read a value corresponding to a certain key, the client's library first computes a hash of the key to determine the KV server to use. The client may then contact the KV server. In some examples, the KV server may compute a second hash of the key to determine where to store or read the corresponding value or KV item. Typically, KV servers maintain KV items in a memory such as RAM and as the RAM reaches capacity, oldest KV items are discarded or overwritten.